Whatever Happened to Mary Phillips?
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: Takes place in modern times. Ashley Larsen and Laura Hallaway make a few shocking discoveries on an average day getting coffee. Some mentions of LGBT themes, i.e. Prop 8.


**I wrote this for a writing contest before finding out I couldn't afford to enter. I figured I may as well post it here so it's not a total loss. The contest involved writing "whatever happened to?" for a band, real or fictional. My Stormer doll asked politely if, for once, I could use her as subject instead of my usual Transformers fanfics. How could I refuse such a sweetie?**

**The Misfits, Holograms, and Starlight girls (c) Hasbro and Sunbow.**

oOo

The local coffee shop wasn't anything special. There were a ton of coffee shops in the L.A. area, and that wasn't even counting Starbucks, and this particular coffee shop wasn't even that good. But it was within walking distance of the apartment of young Laura Hallaway and her beach-blonde roommate Ashley Larsen.

And on this particular Tuesday, something - or rather someone - was about to make this particular coffee shop a little bit more interesting.

"Go ahead, ask her," shy Laura pushed her friend and roommate towards the back of the restaurant, where a beautiful woman sat inconspicuously sipping a latte.

"It's not her, I'm telling you," Ashley glared. She hated always having to ask people things on Laura's account - why was the brunette girl so shy, anyway? But Ashley had always been curious, and despite what she had just said, she found herself walking towards the woman.

The woman looked normal enough. Her black hair was chopped short and styled in a matter that said it had been curly but hastily straightened before leaving the house. Giant sunglasses hid half her face, as was the norm in L.A., and above her coral lips there was a small beauty mark. Her skin was fair, but by no means pale. This was southern California, after all.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ashley took a seat across from the stranger. She felt so stupid. "Are you by any chance, uh, named Stormer?"

Surprise flashed across the woman's pretty features, then recognition. "You're one of Jerrica Benton's Starlight Girls!"

"I was. I'm an adult now, working at Universal Studios" Ashley shrugged, easing up. "Laura, come over here! It's her!"

"I l-love your m-music," Laura stammered, sitting on Ashley's knee rather than pulling up another chair. "St-st-stormer, r-right?"

"This isn't 1987, girls. I go by Mary now," Stormer - or rather, Mary - smiled brightly.

"Oh, Deidre and Krissie will never believe me!" Ashley found herself grinning. "What's going on with you, St- er, Mary? You still with the Misfits?"

"I haven't seen Jetta or Pizzazz in years!" Mary ran a hand through her once-blue, now-black hair. "Though, knowing 'zazz, there will probably be a comeback tour in a couple years. Last time I saw her was when Envy was born. Oh, that's Pizzazz's daughter, by the way."

"Pizzazz Gabor as a mother?!" Ashley gaped. Even Laura seemed shocked at this.

"She took to it quite well, actually. Envy's probably as spoiled as her mother!"

"What kind of a name is Envy, anyway?" the blonde arched an eyebrow.

"Ashley, this is Pizzazz we're talking about. She once cut her hair short to prove a point to Jem, remember?"

"Y-you only said you hadn't seen J-Jetta and Pizzazz," Laura began to come out of her shell a little, stuttering a bit less than she normally would in the presence of a once-famous rock star. "What about R-Roxy?"

Mary smiled widely, blushing. "Well... promise not to go to the tabloids? She'd kill me if any of the Holograms ever found out before we went public!"

"You're dating?" Laura blinked, surprise eliminating her stutter altogether. Ashley choked on her drink, sputtering indignantly.

"Oh my god, Laura, you can't just assume she's gay!"

"It's alright," the woman who had once been Stormer Phillips, keytarist for the Misfits, giggled. "No, Roxy and I aren't dating. We're engaged," she showed them her left hand. Indeed, a gold band adorned her ring finger delicately. "Though, with all that Prop 8 nonsense, I don't know if I'll ever get the wedding I always dreamed of as a girl."

"Oh, yeah, that was total bull," Ashley regained composure. "But I had no idea either of you were gay! Does that mean you and Kimber-"

"Kimber had no idea," Mary blushed deeper. "And, uh, Roxy's not gay, per se... She just loves me..."

"Well, I think that's just great," Laura smiled, Ashley nodding agreement. "But what about that Angus Bean guy you dated back in the 80s?"

"Angus and I are still friends," Mary nodded. "He married a Bettie Page impersonator named Veronica. Sometimes we visit them in Vegas."

"Angus moved to Vegas!?" Ashley's eyes boggled. "And I thought Pizzazz dropping a kid was weird!"

"Love does a lot of strange things," Mary finished off her latte, then stood up. "I have to go, though. Roxy and I have somewhere to be tonight. I'll be seeing you at the Misfits Comeback Tour, right?"

"Girl, you'll be seeing us front and centre at your wedding!" Ashley smirked. "I wanna see Roxy's white head under a veil! Her hair is still white, right?"

"After all the bleach she used in the 80s? I don't think it's physically possible for it to grow back her natural colour," the ex-Misfit shrugged. "Bye girls!" With that, she left Laura and Ashley staring at each other.

"Y'know," Laura finally broke their silence. "We shoulda taken a picture on your iPhone. Deidre and Krissie will never believe us now."

Ashley felt the smile fade from her face. Why hadn't she thought of that?!

-_fin-_


End file.
